


Genderbend AU

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Deanna comes home drunk, and kisses Castiel.Cas explains why it would be a bad idea for them to continue.(30 days cheesy tropes challenge - genderbend AU. Could be actual Dean & Cas, I just changed them into female bodies. Set in the same world as the show.)





	Genderbend AU

**Author's Note:**

> Genderbend AU

‘Dee,’ said Cas leaning away from Deanna’s lips, breaking the kiss. ‘Don’t.’

Deanna took a step back quickly. As if she didn’t hate herself enough. Now she’d practically attacked her best friend.

And she had the answer she’d always wondered about.

‘Whoops, sorry Cas. Little too much to drink you know?’ she said, stumbling away from Cas. But that blue gaze was staring at her, no blinks to break it up.

It was true. Dee _had_ been out drinking. And it had been because of the amount she’d drunk that when she’d walked through the door this evening, seen Cas just standing in the bunker, that damn smile flashing her way, that she’d walked right over to her and planted one on Cas.

Okay. It may also have been to do with the fact that the waiter at the bar had seen the photo of Cas when it flashed up on Dee’s phone and done a little nod of ‘she’s hot.’

Yes, she was.

Cas was also Dee’s. Or at least she’d like her to be.

‘Dee. Don’t do this,’ Cas said. She reached a hand out for Dee, who shrugged out of it. Man, she hoped she could forget about this in the morning. Maybe she’d have to drink more to completely blot it out.

Except she knew she wouldn’t be able to forget, no matter what she did. The searing heat from Cas’s lips, and the way it had made something that Dee hadn’t felt for a long time explode in her belly was forever seared in her memory.

As was Cas saying don’t and gently pushing her away.

She was stupid. So stupid. She kept a lid on her emotions for a reason. ‘Dee, please.’ Cas’s low voice sent a jolt through Dee.

But Cas had made her feelings perfectly clear, when she pushed Dee away. A minute ago.

‘Cas, look. I’m sorry. I, uh, shouldn’t have done that.’ Dee reached a hand up to rub at the back of her neck, her dark blonde ponytail swinging slightly with the movement. She still couldn’t turn and look at Cas. Cas would be standing there, black hair hanging loose down her back, head tilted to the side. ‘But,’ shit, what excuse could she give here, ‘there was a waiter at the bar. We were getting pretty hot and heavy you know, but then he had to leave. Wouldn’t say why. Probably another girl, but whatever. Anyway, I’m drunk and horny and well…’ well you look so damn fucking fuckable in that stupid trench coat I couldn’t help myself tonight. ‘Where’s Samantha?’ Dee asks, craning her neck as if her younger sister is just going to appear from thin air.

Except, fuck, wouldn’t that just be the cherry on top of the icing on top of the cake. Dee would never hear the end of it.

‘Dee, it’s not that I don’t like you,’ Cas says.

‘Yeah, yeah, best friends all that, I get it,’ Dee says.

‘Dee, if this was what you actually wanted I wouldn’t have pushed you away.’ Dee does turn at that, looking to see if Cas is lying to her. But she can’t read anything but openness on her face.

‘What do you mean if it was what I wanted?’ Dee asks.

‘By your own admission, Dee, you’re drunk and horny and only kissed me because…well I’m still not sure on that point.’

Because she wanted to. Because she’d wanted to for years. ‘And in the morning, you’re going to regret this.’

‘I’m not feeling that great about it now to be honest with you, Cas,’ Dee said.

Cas smiled a little, that half quirk of her lips. It was sadder than anything else.

‘Dee, I do want this. I want you.’ Dee’s heart beat faster with that, and she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Cas’s blue eyed stare.

‘You’ve got a pretty funny way of showing it.’ Cas sighed.

‘Dee, if anything were to happen between us tonight, how would you feel in the morning?’

‘I don’t -,’ Cas cut her off.

‘Yes, you do. You’d feel embarrassed and maybe even ashamed. You may want to be with me,’ Cas’s tone was a bit too sceptical here for Dee’s liking, because what like she hadn’t shown it enough? – ‘but you’re not ready.’

Dee felt really fucking sober now.

‘Cas, I don’t -.’

‘I know. You might not ever be ready. That’s okay.’ Dee wanted to ask her if it would really. That if it took another eight years for Dee to actually want Cas more than all the other thoughts she had, and deep seated insecurities, if Cas would still be there.

But she didn’t. Because what if she never got those eight years. How many times had she nearly died already?

Scratch that, how many times had she actually died already? Died, and come back, or promised to die, and then done something stupid and reckless to get out of it, or had someone else do something stupid and reckless to get her out of it.

Eight years would be a long shot.

 

Then again, Dee thought to herself the next morning when she passed Cas in the kitchen and they shared nothing more than a friendly smile before Cas went off to help Sam with something, maybe it wouldn’t take eight years.

Because she’d fallen asleep to the memory of Cas’s lips on hers, as brief as it may have been.

And yes, there’d been embarrassment and shame this morning, too, but nothing Dee couldn’t handle.

Cas knew her. Better than she did herself, apparently, cause hell she would have gone through with it last night if Cas had let her.

So maybe she wouldn’t need another eight years. Maybe they wouldn’t.

And if she did?

Well, she still had the memory of that brief kiss to keep her company.


End file.
